


The Broken Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Too lazy to add anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Eren..", Levi said, concerned for Eren's wellbeing.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Konichiwa! This is my first fic! Feel free to leave critique and suggestions for upcoming chapters! Apologies for how short it is-

Eren quickly ran to Levi's house, just around the block. He knocked as she stood there, panting and breathing heavily. I opened the door, looking down the front door steps at Eren. "Eren?" I asked, watching him catch his breath. Eren looked up at me, as he finally caught his breath. He finally started to speak, "May I come in? Sorry for coming so early in the morning.." I looked at him with a small smile, "Sure, I dont mind." I moved from the door as Eren walked in, he sat down on the couch. "What brings you here so early anyways?" I questioned, hoping to trick him into teling me. "I was just lonely at my house, so I ran here trying to get some early morning exercise, and to hangout with you." I smirked, "So Im not a piss off?" Eren gigggled, it was nice to hear him laugh, "Dont think so highly of yourself." I chucked silently as his comment, "Hey Levi, where's Mikasa?" I looked over at him, "She is sleeping, what you should be doing Bright Eyes." He looked at me, "Well you should too so shut up." Eren grabbed the remote and turned on a cartoon before falling asleep soon after.

I had watched Eren sleep all night, definitely creepy. Mikasa walked down the stairs and went over to me, she noticed the sleeping Eren. "What's Eren doing here?" She yawned, as she looked at me. "Did you and Eren finally hook up?" She laughed. "He just showed up! Stop being so weird." I said trying to defend myself. Eren woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning." Mikasa looked at him, "Morning Eren, do you want to eat anything?" He sat up and looked over at Mikasa. "Morning, Im not hungry right now." He smiled sincerely at Mikasa. I looked at Eren with a worried look in my eyes, he must have noticed my look because then he said, "Im fine Levi."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I hope to update frequently!

Levi POV

Eren got up from the couch and went go help Mikasa make breakfast. I turned on the telvision, still worried about Eren. He could have came later in the morning but he came so early. I pondered at this before Mikasa tapped my shoulder. I looked back at her, "Breakfast is ready Levi." She smiled at me. I got up and went to the table, Eren's phone rang. "You should get that Bright Eyes." I said, as he grabbed his phone and went upstairs. I couldn't hear what he was saying but from what I could tell it was an argument. Eren walked back down the stairs with a sigh as he sat down again. "Why aren't you eating Levi? Is my cooking that bad-" I cut him off, "No! Its great!" I started to eat, carefully not trying to make a mess. Though the kitchen was already a mess because of the way Eren cooks, but the food was actually pretty good.

After me and Mikasa had finished eating I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for school. Eren didn't have any of his stuff at the moment so I would have to drive him to his house so he could get it. He came to our house quite frequently which worried me, but I didnt mind him coming over. I finished taking my shower and stepped out onto the carpet, trying not to get the floor all wet. I got dressed and walked out the bathroom, I walked down the stairs to see Eren watching the television. He was watching some old fashioned cartoon like last night, I smirked. He was cute when he watched television, but he was cute all the time. His eyes full of worry, I didnt question it though, Im not trying to barge in on his personal life. "Bright Eyes, lets go, we need to get your school stuff and you need to change." Eren turned off the television and got off the couch as he walked out the door and into the car. I followed behind him, Mikasa soon came out and hopped into the car.

Eren POV

Levi started to drive us to my father's house, I just hope my father went back to sleep. I cant wait until the weekend, I get to go to moms house. We arrived at the house, I gulped and got out the car. I opened the door slowly and quietly as I creeped upstairs, avoiding the creaking areas of the floor. I made it to my room and let out a sigh of relief. I opened my droor grabbing my clothes and my bag. I went to the bathroom quietly before taking a shower, I finished and stepped out. I quickly changed before leaving the house, closing the front door behind me. I went to the car and got in. Levi put his phone down and started to drive us to school.

We arrived at the school, me and Mikasa got out the car and Levi went to park the car. Mikasa ran over to Annie and hugged her, I smirked as I walked over to Armin, Erwin, Hange and Historia. "Hey guys!" I said with a smile. We talked as Levi soon walked over and Ymir arrived. Historia looked over ay Ymir and signaled for her to come over. "So, how have ya been Levi?" Hange said as she poked Levi annoyingly. "Im fine, nerdy glasses." Levi said, grabbing Hange hand and moving it away from him. I laughed at that and Erwin did too. We went inside and went to our classes as our first period started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, more updates soon!


	3. Part 3

Levi POV

It was a bit of a coincidence that me and Eren had mathematics for our first period, but I didn't mind it. I looked over at Eren to see him with a worried expression, he wasn't focusing on anything the teacher was saying. He was completely zoned out, unfortunatly the teacher noticed him, "Eren! Quit daydreaming and pay attention." The teacher seemed a little frustrated today. Eren was out of his trance and apologized to her, "I-Im sorry!" The teacher glared at him, "Detention after school and I'm calling your father." Eren stayed silent as I saw a nervous look on his face. 

Eren POV

I was nervous and scared, how am I supposed to explain this to my father!? He is going to be so mad at me, I ran away at 4 in the morning and I got in trouble at school. Why can't it just be Saturday already, I need mom by my side. I sighed, my breathing a little shaky. The bell rang and this class was finally over. Levi walked up to me, "Hey Bright Eyes, what was that about?" He questioned, of course I wasn't going to tell him, I don't need more pity in my life. It's my punishment anyway for being born and ruining their relationship. "O-Oh nothing, just wondering if the ice cream shop is open today!" Levi smirked, "The ice cream shop?" I knew it wasn't all that believable. I got up out of my desk, the teacher glaring at me as I walked out the room, Levi following behind me. 

"Wait for real the ice cream shop?" Levi laughed, I was a bit embarrassed but I had to come up with something. "Yes! The ice cream shop, quit judging me for liking ice cream. It isn't a crime!" Mikasa and Armin came up to us, "What's this argument about the ice cream shop?" Mikasa said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Shut up! It's not a crime to like ice cream!" I said, trying to act as normal as possible. 

Levi POV

Hange walked over and that's when we knew that this would be fun. "Eren!" Hange tackle hugged Eren. "It's been so long!" Eren smiled, "It's been 1 day! No need to tackle me!" Hange let go of Eren, then the bell rang again. "Aw man! See you guys after school!" Hange walked away to her class.

School soon ended and we all met up outside, minus Eren, he was in detention. "Levi, where's Eren?" Mikasa asked, a worried expression on her face. "Oh, he got detention." Mikasa sighed, "Alright, I'm gonna head home." Everybody left fro the day but I waited on the steps of the school entrance. A few minutes later Eren's father, Grisha showed up in his car. He got out of the car and walked into the school with an angry expression. I looked through the door to see Eren standing in front of Grisha, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but I could tell Grisha was yelling at Eren. They soon walked out and I went back to looking at my phone, they reached the car and I looked up at Eren. They got in the car and drove away.

Eren POV

I sat in the car nervously, my eyes already tearing up from when he was yelling at me. We arrived at the house and i got out the car. He slapped me in the face when I got out. "Fucking useless little bitch." He said as he walked inside, I followed behind him. I took off my shoes as I walked in, then I closed the door behind me. He grabbed my leg and dragged me to the kitchen. "Cook me dinner little shit, and don't fuck up my kitchen." I knew I wouldn't be able to not make a mess but I made him dinner, the aftermath a mess. He ate his food before he hit my head against the counter, I cried as my head hit the counter. "This is what you get for being such a fucking disappointment!" He said as he threw me into the wall. "This is what you get for ruining our family!" He kicked me in the head and I blacked out.


	4. Part 4

Eren POV

I woke up, against the wall in my kitchen realizing my father was still beating me. He kicked my head into the wall before he walked upstairs. I quietly got up and walked to my room. I walked into my room and looked in my mirror. I was a bit terrified at all the wounds but I grabbed some bandages and out then on. If I went to Levi he would notice the bandages...But I needed to get away, I guess I will have to come up with an excuse. I walk out the house quietly and walk to Levi's house

Levi POV

I hear someone knock on the door, I open it and I see Eren, bandages on his head, arms and legs. "E-Eren!?" I looked at Eren worried as hell and he looked back at me with a sad smile. "C-Can I come in?" I stared at him silently for a minute, "Yeah..".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter, Im busy with some personal stuff so I wont be posting tomorrow, but I will make up for it.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so so sorry for the wait! I got really caught up with some stuff so here's the next chapter

Levi POV

Eren walked inside and curled up on the couch. It was silent for a few minutes before I asked him the obvious, "Are you alright?" Eren had stayed silent for a second before answering, "No.." I think something finally broke his shield because he didnt lie to me this time. I hugged him softly as he gripped my arms so I couldnt let go. I smiled softly at him as he fell asleep, his grip loosened but I fit myself behind him as I cuddled him until I ended up falling asleep too.

Eren POV

I woke up feeling something touching me, I rolled off the couch and realized it was Levi before sighing with relief. I then realized it was Levi, Levi! Did I say something stupid last night, did I do something?- Levi's eyes flickered open as he stared at me silently. "Uh- Good morning hotti- I mean smartass-" I said, Levi giggled at me as my face became flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for this being a short chapter too, its the middle of the night.


End file.
